


Tennis

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things just never change.





	Tennis

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2017-09-03 10:24am to 10:33am  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title, nor did the creator leave a name. The original song was 'Aisubeki Hoshi' by 'Tezuka Kunimitsu' (running time 4:31 from 2011). The vid depicts him during his matches, ending with the one against Echizen before he leaves for Germany.

"Watching you play is still beautiful perfection, you know."

Tezuka looked over but then back to his cup with his customary: "Ah."

"Really. It's just like being out gambling and actually hitting the jackpot."

"You lost me."

Niou grinned.

"Let's put it this way: A very important match, the deciding point and you claim it, taking the game. And now remember the feeling right in that moment, when the whole arena is waiting in excruciating silence. Do you get it now?"

"Ah."

"Really Tezuka, you need to get out more. What do you talk about with him? Tennis all the time?"

"Atobe and I happen to understand each other without as many words as others."

Niou laughed. 

"Right. Still, tell him to take you out more often. To places with lots of people you just have to speak to. You really need to socialize. See ya!"

And the former trickster of Rikkaidai was gone. Leaving Tezuka with a small smile and, looking at the table cloth, apparently the bill for both their orders. Typical.


End file.
